


It hurts...

by PinkSparkz



Series: It's my fault [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkz/pseuds/PinkSparkz
Summary: I don't really know how to explain this. Joel notices how in pain Tess is.





	It hurts...

Tess hit the eraser against the paper, she chewed the inside of her cheek and let's out a sigh, she was about to start writing before Joel took the pencil from her.

She didn't even try to take it back "Tess." Joel says, she ignores him, she stands and tries to walk away but Joel was in front of her before she could.

"Tess."

"What?" she answers clearly annoyed, Joel hands her the pencil "Oh.." she says quietly, she then tries to walk away again, but Joel is still in her way.

"Tess." Joel says yet again "Is that all you can say?" she asks him, he doesn't answer, he just slowly raises his hand to her face to wipe away dirt.

She couldn't help but cry, Joel pulled her closer and shushed her, her breathing has calmed and all that's left are quiet sniffles "Better now?" he asks her, all she can answer with is "Mhmm."

Tess looks at him in the eyes "Thank you." she mutters, Joel can't help but smile "Your welcome."

'I'm gonna lose her'

'It hurts to see her like this, it really does.'


End file.
